Amber Eyes
by Lexi1901
Summary: Jacob really runs away in BD. He goes into Southern Canada, and meets Aixa. Will Jacob ever come back home? LANGUAGE & SOME SEXUAL THEMES. OC s. Enjoy.


**Okay, this sorta just popped into my head earlier today, and I had to write it down. It takes place in Breaking Dawn, when Jacob takes the Aston Martin to Seattle. **

**WARNING: LANGUAGE & OC`S. Enjoy. **

**JACOB POV- I`m gonna try my hand at getting inside Jacob`s head. ((((Song- Where No One Knows Me- Jann Arden))))**

I sped past the peeling _Welcome to Forks _sign, gunning down the empty street, with rain pelting down on the windshield. The sky was grey and murky, and bolts of lightning rippled across the clouds.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter. Did I really want to give up so fast? I`d only searched through local places, who`s to say that there`s no hope left? Seattle was big, sure, but I`d only seen a small part of the city. If I wanted to search for her, and actually _find_ her, I`d need to look a bit farther than a park in Seattle, Forks, and two tiny Indian reservations. She might be somewhere else.

Abruptly, I spun the wheel in a full circle, and tires screeched. They left black marks on the pavement as the car did an instant 180. The world blurred, mixed together by the speed of my u-turn. I raced down the road in the opposite direction, hoping to get as far away from Forks and my fucked up life as I could.

It was worth a shot. I would drive far away, to some country, or at least out of the state. Maybe another vacation to Canada would do me some good. Canada was definitely a big enough distance from all the things that I wanted to get away from. A fresh breath of air. Something to keep me going.

Maybe I would find her. Maybe I wouldn`t. But I wasn`t necessarily searching specifically for that. I need time away from the current happenings in my life. Things were just too much right now. Bella, the pack...everything. It was just all catching up.

You can call it cowardice, running away from my problems with my tail between my legs. Shoving off my duties and responsibilities on somebody else, abandoning everything and everybody. But it wasn`t that.

I just needed to drive. To some place in where all my problems couldn`t reach me. I wasn`t a bloodsucker, I still needed to breathe. And all the problems in my life seemed to be closing in, squishing the life out of me.

Yup, running away looked pretty good at the moment. I needed a place where nobody knew where I was, where it could be a like turning over a fresh leaf, even if for only a few hours. Days, weeks, same thing, or so it seemed.

I drove...

And I drove...

And drove...

**XOXO**

I faced the Canadian border, and men in red suits paraded around on horses. The RCMP or something? I was at the south border, right on the brink of getting into Ontario. I`d driving for two days straight, through several states. I`d driven through some cities, but I didn`t stop going, I just drove slower. But nobody I saw was her.

I sighed, if I wanted to get across the border, I`d have to do it in wolf form. I didn`t have my passport, and I`d managed to shimmy on by state borders; with a bit of ID I had on me. But to get into Canada I`d have to get my hands on a passport. I could probably nick one, but I doubted that any of the pictures and info on the cards could pass as me.

I drove the car into the forest, where people couldn`t see. I climbed sorrowfully out the car, leaving the keys in the ignition, and running my hand over the smooth contours of the sleek black work of art. I grimaced, and started to strip.

I tied my only pair of dirty jeans to the string around my ankle, and phased. I exploded into my other self, and it was a bit of a nice thing. My wolf form couldn`t feel emotions like I could, when human. It was easier dealing with it that way, simpler. Emotions dulled like a cloud had passed over the burning sun of feelings. Good, fewer emotions were something to be thankful for.

I ran into the woods, my paws thudding on the dry ground. The weather was so much nicer here, sunny and dry most of the time, with only a few summer storms. The climate was so much better, seeing the sun was like a beacon of hope.

I ran until I found a sign reading _Welcome to London._ London? Wasn`t that in England? I suddenly recalled the map that had been sitting in the forest, there was another London, but in Canada. It was pretty big, with a population of over three-hundred thousand people. And close enough to Toronto that I could run over there afterwards. That is, if I didn`t find her here.

I ran to a park, only a few small kids were playing on the swings, and a couple kids who looked ten playing basketball. There was a forest behind the park, with some acres of trees. The leaves were a bright green, and the earth was moist.

There weren`t many people there, and only one girl who looked to be about my age. Sighing, I phased and pulled my shorts on. I walked into the blazing sunlight, and sat down on a wooden bench. What was I doing here anyway? It seemed like such a good idea two days ago, but now it just looked stupid and pointless.

I grimaced, closed my eyes and leaned back on the bench. I felt a heartbeat coming closer, and a delicate set of feet walking closer. I opened my eyes, and there was the girl from earlier. She had brown skin, amber eyes and waist length black hair. She was wearing a strapless red dress, black flip-flops and she was carrying a brown corduroy purse, with a purple folder in her hand, and a blue pen tucked behind her ear.

"Hey," she said in a singsong voice, but it was a dreamy sort of tone, too. She looked a bit odd, exotic. "I`m Aixa. What`s your name?" Aixa? Nice. Probably number one on the weird names list. It was unique, and I had to give her that. She matched her name perfectly.

"Jacob," I muttered, and looked down. She laughed, and her amber eyes glinted in the sunlight.

"You`re so shy, cute too!" She sat down beside me, and continued to giggle. What kind of girl was this? Didn`t she see that I wasn`t exactly in the mood to talk?

"So," she said, at last, calming down, "You look a bit lost, Jacob. Need help finding your way?" She asked.

"Kind of." There was something about her. Something that made you trust her, and that while in her presence nothing could go wrong, and everything was all fine and dandy. "I`m sort of... on the run."

Her eyes were concerned and warm. "You want to talk about it?"

"Well, I`m running away because of... Bella." What? Why my mouth moving of its own accord? What the fucking hell was I doing, about to spill my guts to some random stranger?

Understanding dawned on her face. "Clingy ex?" Aixa looked sympathetic.

"Not exactly. We weren`t really dating..." She sighed, and blew a strand on shiny black hair out of her almond shaped eyes.

"Let it all out, honey, I`ve got time." She patted my hand, and I fought the urge to spill the beans about everything to her. She could give me an unbiased opinion, one not clouded by family, relationships or loyalties.

I guess I can tell her my story. Just leaving out the part about werewolves and vampires. That would probably freak her out, and send her screaming in the opposite direction. And she looked as though she would listen.

"Okay..."

XOXO

**What did you think? I think it`s okay, but I`m still getting into the story. **

**BTW, I want to know what y`all think about Jacob imprinting on Renesmee, cuz I don`t like it. No, I think he should have ended up with someone else. **

**Not Leah, cuz I like Leah/Embry. **

**Anyway, tell me if you like it, or if you hate it! Review! **

**Lexi1901.**


End file.
